


A Little Something

by LegendaryStarCat



Category: Iron Fist (Comic), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fingerfucking, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-04 00:23:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2902589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendaryStarCat/pseuds/LegendaryStarCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alt universe: Danny Rand is the director of SHIELD, Kitty Pryde is his Gal Friday. Kitty Pryde and Danny Rand hook up, and Kitty finds Danny has a special way to use his iron fist powers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Something

Laying back in a lavish, cushy bed, Danny Rand stretched out, hands behind his head, and breathed out. "What a night!" He smirked to himself before rolling over to the woman sleeping beside him. After all the events that had happened-the Avengers being infiltrated, Nick Fury dying (maybe?), his band of misfits forming the New Champions-it was nice to have a moment to himself. Okay, not to just himself, but himself and his companion.

Kitty Pryde had been in New York City when it all went down. She and Danny had teamed up, along with a few other heroes who happened to be in the area-Carol, Sue, Hawkeye, Deadpool, at some point, though that was a huge mistake-but it was Kitty with whom he had connected. He was the king of team ups, manning Heroes for Hire with Luke for so many years; but when Luke had to go out of the line of fire with Jess and baby Dani, Danny felt like he had lost his right hand. Or his Iron Fist. Or something else poetically appropriate and not vaguely sexual.

So when he and Kitty defeated the Wrecking Crew pretty much singlehandedly, he felt a little spark. And that spark grew as he was appointed the new head of SHIELD, as he spoke with her, worked with her, fought with her. He had joked about hooking up with his SHIELD assistant, to which Kitty had commented, in a voice dripping with sarcasm, his assistant should be Agent Cheesecake or Agent Beefcake, but he told her Life Model Decoys weren't reliable, especially not where Doctor Doom might be involved.

He needed her...well, he needed her tech expertise. For a guy who owned a tech company, he knew next-to-nothing, and it seemed like she knew everything. Not just about technology...driving, piloting, but also SHIELD. She had worked with them once before, and knew most of the ins and outs, could bypass old security codes and firewalls, could protect the team from peeping toms, get intel from old outposts. She knew her stuff, and she was one tough cat. He'd worked with Wolverine a few times on the New Avengers, and he saw his skills reflected in Kitty, but so much more gracefully. The way she moved reminded him of Natasha a bit, but less self-assured, less calculated. She was a dancer for the love of it, a fighter because she needed to be, and an intellect because she could be. And Danny was in to it.

So once everything had settled down, relatively speaking, he had offered her a trip to Chicago, to go back home, see a Cubs game, visit her favorite places. To his glee, she had readily accepted the offer. When she kissed him, he was surprised. He had been pursuing her most of the time they'd been working together, but she'd been pretty steadfast in not responding much to his come ons. He had let it go, offered the trip as a friend, and she had kissed him.

Then, when she had done more than just kiss him, he was shocked. He was pleased. She was pretty pleased herself, when he returned the favor a few times over. While some guys turned their noses up at the thought of going down on a woman, Danny loved to spend his time between her legs just as much as he enjoyed her between his.

He leaned over and kissed Kitty's cheek. She stirred slightly, moving just a little closer to him. "Morning," she said sleepily. Her hair curled messily and stuck up at odd angles, and god, did she look beautiful.

"Morning yourself." His lips quirked into a smile as she nuzzled his chest slightly. Most of the time, she held herself back, but when she was sleepy, she was affectionate as a kitten. Her cold nose rubbing against the dragon tattoo on his chest, her lips against his nipple, gave him a deep jolt all the way up and down his body. "Feeling up for a little something?"

She pressed against him, smiling softly, and he could feel a wet warmness against his leg. "Hmmmm, I think I am definitely up for a little something." At her words, his cock strained against the pajama pants he had thrown on clumsily after last night.

"That's something I definitely like to hear," he smirked, and kissed down her neck and shoulders. She shivered softly, and the tinkle of her laugh gave him tingles.

She rolled over fully on her back and arched her stomach up to meet his lips, as he kissed the belly button piercing she had stupidly got during her time as a college student-slash-bartender. She was fond of it, even though the decision to get it was based on getting more tips at work.

He pushed back the sheets, kissing the slash where her hip met her leg before lifting the leg up and putting it on the other side of him so he was at her center. As he kissed down her thigh, Kitty let out a soft moan, lifting herself towards him. He smiled and lifted her other leg, kissing down that thigh as well, teasing her by avoiding her pulsing center.

She pouted at him, "you're so mean."

"Am I?" He smirked, running a hand up one leg, massaging it.

She squirmed and nodded.

"Well, what would you like?"

Her hips shifted back and forth as she blushed. She didn't like to voice her desires, but he pushed her to. It made her feel comfortable around him, to voice things she though of as 'dirty'. She gritted her teeth just slightly, embarrassed, "I want you...to..." she blushed brightly, "lick my pussy."

"Mmmmm," he locked eyes with her. "Sweet Kitty needs her sweet kitty taken care of?"

She blushed, giggling, and nodded.

He relented, pressing his lips against her pubis in a soft kiss. He breathed through his nose in and exhaled warm air against her skin as she let out a long, pleased sigh.

He looked back at her, making eye contact while his tongue gently lapped up her juices. Sucking her clit, moving his teeth slightly against her puffy flesh, he worked to make her moans louder. She closed her eyes, running a hand through his soft, blond hair, biting her lip, almost holding her breath as he teased her, drawing his tongue in and out.

"Oh, Danny." She twisted as he lifted her up closer to his mouth, taking big, wet, lippy sucking kisses of her. Pulsing against his tongue, Kitty pushed Danny's head closer, moaning and twitching, trying to reach her peak.

He pulled back just slightly, smirking as she whimpered, "Remember last night?"

She stilled her hips for a moment, and looked at him, with a grin. "I believe I asked you what else about you was 'like unto a thing of iron'?" She giggled and shimmed her hips in his grasp.

"Well, I've got quite a few things like that, but I was more talking..." his hand slid up from supporting her bottom and glowed in a warm golden light. She shivered. Danny could use his chi to fight, to heal, to relax others. He could also use it during sex.

Two of his fingers entered her, chilly at first, inside her heat, but warming up pleasantly as his hand glimmered and glowed.

Kitty clutched the pillow under her head, bucking against the warmth for a moment, her muscles tightening before her entire body released and flopped into a giddy, loose puddle. He continued, adding another glowing finger, pushing more moans and cries out of her smiling lips. Her body shuddered loosely as she came against his hand. The iron fist warmed her entire body, bringing her to peak again and again.

While Kitty moaned in pleasure, Danny reached into his pants, freeing himself slightly so he could glide his free hand across his already hard cock. Kitty's moans jolted through him, encouraging little dots of precum to foam at the tip of his head. His one hand continued to move inside her, and he joined it with his tongue, lips smacking as he lapped at her. Jerking himself off softly, he lifted his body up towards Kitty, disengaging his mouth from her lower lips. One of Kitty's legs flopped softly against his thigh, phasing his pants straight off of him. He chuckled in slight surprise, and moved away from the crumpled pants, coming to her side.

Kitty grasped Danny's hardness while his fingers continued to work inside of her, shining away. Her hands worked up and down his shaft, slicking it with his precum wetness before drawing it into her mouth. Danny let out a softly, giggling groan of happiness.

Her tongue probed the head of his cock in a circle, before taking the whole thing deep into her mouth, sucking. He gurgled, and fingered her faster. She clutched one of his ass cheek's with her hand, bringing him deeper into her mouth, moving her head to match the rhythm of his fingers inside of her. Danny jolted, his cock jumping inside of her mouth.

He squeezed his eyes shut, trying not to come so soon, but her mouth was so warm and wet, and the taste of her pussy was still on his lips, and her warmth clung to his fingers, sucking them in. Everything built up more and more before he could no longer handle it.

Kitty removed her mouth from his dick, clutching it and sliding her hand firmly up and down, encouraging his whiteness to spill out onto her chest. As he grunted against her, she gave one final pulse and moaned against his fingers before they both collapsed into each other on the bed.

Panting, Danny kissed her softly on the mouth, savoring her taste and feel. "Thank was nice," he sighed softly.

"Yeah," Kitty smiled. "So, can you do that iron fist trick with your..." she blushed as she nodded down to his penis, "as well?"


End file.
